The ugly fat duckling
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: Sakura Haruno is seriously overwieght but can't seem to stop herself from overeating, no matter how hard she tries. It's only after she overhears the person she likes Sasuke bad mouthing her about her weight that she is pushed to start losing weight.


Prologue:

I'd tried every diet know to man but I was still a giant, fat and ugly pig. I couldn't help but cringe in disgust as I stared at my fat, blown up body in the mirror; I was a gross abomination. No wonder I was already 15 and I'd never been asked out on a date (well besides Naruto when we were 5 but that doesn't really count). If I was a guy, I know, I wouldn't want me either.

Depressed I pulled on my tight school uniform, the one that had been lose fitting a month ago, and felt the skirt cut painfully into my oversized belly. It hurt so much that I decided to leave one of the buttons undone, so as to leave myself some breathing room for the rest of the day.

Again, I glanced at the mirror and saw myself fully; a young 15 year old girl with a squashed, red face, huge gigantic arms and a stomach that overflowed for an infinity. There was nothing redeeming about the girls looks no matter how much she sucked her stomach in; she was ugly.

I grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs to eat my breakfast, but the full fry up that my mum always made me wasn't enough to satisfy me so I also ate some bread rolls, cereal and an apple to be healthy. I figured, as always, that it couldn't do me that much harm considering the state I'm in already and since they were there I also grabbed a couple of bags to take with me to school.

My mother drove me to school as usual and I found that by the end of the car journey I was feeling empty again, having polished off the crisps already. I got out of the car and then went in search of some friends to hang out with.

I saw Naruto first, so I plodded along the path to sit beside him on the bench as usual feeling as though the bench might actually split because of my weight.

"Hey Sakura, are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked, as usual concerned for me.

"I'm just feeling like a blob again today" I muttered unhappily as I felt the weight of my stomach form into layers on my lap.

"Like I always say Sakura, there's no need to worry about it, you're just fine as you are" he told me his blatant lie as usual, his words causing a pang of hunger to stir inside of me.

"I really wish you'd stop lying all the time, I know the way I am probably makes things difficult for you, I mean you're a good looking guy but none of the girls will go near you because you're always hanging around with 'that fat girl'"

"Don't be stupid Sakura, no one thinks like that at all" he said smiling reassuringly as he placed a hand on my arm "You're too paranoid sometimes" but here he was lying to me again, trying to erase the constant thoughts of guilt from my head.

Class then started and I spent the first two periods looking at my ideal; Sasuke Uchiha. He's way out of my league but to me that doesn't really matter as long as I can at least think that maybe just maybe he might like me ,(delude myself), then just staring is okay.

Once our first couple of lessons were finished I wondered to the cafeteria, deciding it would hurt to have a quick snack between lessons. I queued up with my tray and by chance heard a snippet of conversation from the people behind me.

"Look at her" one of them sniggered "She's so big that no one can even get past her"

"I bet she takes up two seats when she gets on the train" said one of them chiming in.

"Don't be ridiculous" came the sound of Sasuke's cool voice, making my heart race as I heard him begin to defend me "I bit the bitch takes up three seats being the fat load that she is" the group all joined in with his laughter while I stood frozen for a moment in the queue.

I then put my tray to the side and tried to make my way back through the queue to the back door, Sasuke had been right, I realised as I tried to squeeze past everybody; my body was so big that I struggled to get through. With the blinding pain of rejection running through me, I decided to screw school, and I took a bus home, only to gorge myself with food when I got home as I fell into a pit of depression.

The doorbell rang at about 4pm and I let Naruto in knowing that he'd probably shown up to comfort me or at least ask me what was wrong. I explained to him what happened and he told me that Sasuke was a bastard and I shouldn't care about anything he said but that was the problem, wasn't it? I did care.

"You don't understand how much I like him Naruto" I told him sniffling "Otherwise you wouldn't say that!"

"Sakura, this is just a crush. I'm sure you'll eventually get over it"

"And that's why you don't understand! This is not _just _a crush! I really like him Naruto!" I shouted angrily "And this time I won't let you make me complacent! Every time I try to lose weight you always say that it doesn't matter and because of that I can never stick to any of the diets I try and I just keep getting fatter and fatter! From this day on I am not listening to you about these things anymore!" I screamed, forcing him to leave the house. For the rest of that day I didn't eat anything and on the next I starved myself with nothing to eat at all.

On that day I finally found myself the resolve I needed to lose weight and on that day I lost myself a very important friend.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

_A/N: This is very random, I probably won't write anymore unless I get some reviews. Feedback is always appreciated :3_


End file.
